This application requests partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on Renal Hemodynamics: Vascular Biology of the Renal Circulation to be held June 17-22, 1995, Vermont Academy, Saxtons River, VT under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). The conference will assemble investigators from multiple disciplines who utilize diverse approaches (cell and molecular to integrative whole animal) to understand the regulation of the renal circulation. The format consists of nine major sessions, five morning and four evening with daily predinner poster discussion sessions. There will be approximately 30 invited principal speakers who, after brief orienting remarks by each session chair, will address current unresolved problems and recent ongoing research directed at their resolution. These will be followed by brief presentations by other participants on their most recent work in the area. Previous conferences have dealt with integrative and cellular control systems (1989), interactions with contiguous endothelial and epithelial networks (1992) and were very successful. Given the rapid developments in this important area, it is hoped that the 1995 conference will foster further exchange and interaction between investigators working at different levels within this complex integrative system. To stimulate future investigative interest in the area, attempts will be made to identify younger investigators from active contributing laboratories as speakers (including fellows and trainees) with special attention given to minorities and women. The topics to be covered are: general cell biology of vascular smooth muscle (myogenic mechanisms, stretch activated ion channels, regulation of growth); general biology of vasoactive substances of endothelial origin (shear stress mechanisms, regulation of gene expression); vascular physiology of endothelin, nitric oxide, angiotensin II; renal neural mechanisms (nitric oxidergic nerves, regulation of gene expression and growth); regulatory control of glomerular filtration rate and renal blood flow; tubuloglomerular feedback; regulation of medullary circulation; long term integrative and homeostatic aspects of renal circulation.